


Puppy Lawrence

by TaraTyler



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 23:18:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15496989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaraTyler/pseuds/TaraTyler





	Puppy Lawrence

LaFontaine had become some kind of science mage and their powers had begun to grow exponentially. Laf’s lack of organization had become an issue. Carmilla had been struck with a mild amnesia that lasted for about a week, even Perry had spoken nothing but brash and bold truths for a day eliciting hilarity and more than a few hurt feelings. Danny had been keeping a look out for herself and Laura but couldn’t look out for everyone all of the time. She was a little glad this had happened to her as opposed to Laura. Danny and Carmilla both took pride in doing their utmost to defend the girl they loved.

The tallest of their friend group had only been walking by to check on Laf and Perry when a blast of light and sound had knocked her back on her ass. When she struggled to her feet once more, it was to paws and her clothes were in a pile around her. When she looked around there were fewer colors than she knew ought to be there. Danny looked down and saw fur where her limbs should be. Her feelings built up in her chest until they escaped and she heard a low growl emitting from her bared teeth.

Unsure of walking in this new body, Danny loped into the room that smelled of Laf, Perry and heavy chemical cleaning products to find the person who was responsible for her current state.

Danny found that her new nose allowed her to follow her friends wherever they went. She used it to track Laf through their dorm room and nip at their ankles until she got their attention. Danny growled, continuing to bother them until they finally followed her out to the pile of clothing just outside of the dorm room.

“Oh, are you… are you Danny? Little puppy?” Laf asks, scratching a red-furred chin. “I can’t believe I did this to you… even by accident.”

Laf sounded oddly proud of themself for doing the impossible. Danny was considerably less amused and propped her paws up on their leg.

“Fix it.” she managed to get the unfamiliar tongue and teeth to say. Danny pulled at Lafontaine’s pant legs with her sharp incisors.

“Who’s a good dog, huh?” LaFontaine asked escorting the dog back to the room where Carmilla and Laura lived together. They weren’t even a little surprised when the red dog jumped into Laura’s lap.

“If you ever say that to me again, I will literally bite your hand off.” Danny said from her new vantage point. She growled lowly.

“Okay, fine.” LaFontaine said with a grin and a snort, slight amusement in their tone.

Danny looked up and at Laura with adoration in her puppy dog eyes as the girl pulled her hands out of the thick brick red hair.

“I didn’t say stop petting me though,” Danny said when it looked as though Laura might leave her side. “Get back over here. At least until the mad scientist figures out a way to fix this.”


End file.
